Dean's Past Lives
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: We all have past lives, so says the reincarnation laws. What are Dean's past lives? [Six short chapters. The sixth being Dean Winchester.]
1. Zeus

**Dean's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Well, reincarnation will one day be addressed on everybody's favorite show, but until then: I couldn't help myself. I had to give the boys some past lives.

This is five chapters long and the sixth will be Dean being… well, Dean. :)

Sam's will be up soon!

Enjoy!

**Dean's Past Lives: Chapter One**

Before there was Dean, there was Zeus.

Zeus was a god. Not just any god, he was the god of all gods. He ruled Mount Olympia.

He also had many mistresses. And lived in a time before birth control. So guess who had many children?

Zeus was fond of beauty. He was fond of it greatly, especially since Zeus himself was beautiful. And so, he was a tad bit vain.

And though it was thought Zeus could never die. It was thought that Zeus would rule forever with his big thunderbolt in the sky.

But that wasn't true. Because he had his demise. One day, after he had relations with a maiden named Marika, he contracted a disease – a God, awful disease.

And that's what sent him to his grave.

But Zeus, like all gods and humans alike, had to move on.

So he went to the next life.


	2. Elvis

**Dean's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I just wanted to say that you take a small piece of your past life with you into your current life. So, Dean would take a piece of Zeus (maybe the sleeping around part? Or the beauty part?) in small proportion of course, and have it in his Dean Winchester life.

I have to credit LynyrdSkynyrdRoadie for this idea. Thank you!

**Dean's Past Lives: Chapter Two**

Before there was Dean but after there was Zeus, there was Elvis.

Elvis was the king of rock and roll.

His music ruled the airwaves and his hips made the girls faint.

He was beautiful. He had excellent taste in music. He was the man.

And he had that voice… those lyrics… he just made you want to run to his bedroom. (To hear him sing of course!)

Elvis' music _and the King of Rock and Roll _forever went down in history.

But all people must end. And so did Elvis.

So Elvis died, and the world mourned. But that was okay, because he moved on. He became someone new.


	3. Battered Housewife

**Dean's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Dean's Past Lives: Chapter Three**

Before Dean was Dean, but after Dean was Elvis, he was a battered housewife.

Dean, who was then known as Kathleen, was beaten by her husband, Don.

Don was ruthless. If Kathleen even burnt the food slightly, she'd have two black eyes. And if she messed up worse? Well, don't ask.

So Kathleen swore that she would never let her children be treated like she was. She swore. Never.

So she died protecting her only child, who wasn't even born.

She died on the floor of her kitchen. Don buried the body and reported her missing. She obviously wasn't found. The only thing that saved her from becoming a 'revenge-wanting' spirit was her unborn baby.

And she moved on and started a new life.


	4. Priest

**Dean's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…  
_

**Dean's Past Lives: Chapter Four**

After Dean was a battered housewife, he was a priest.

Dean was a priest – commonly called Father Martin. Yup, he was Catholic.

And very devote.

He lived a life knowing there was something more than him and the world. He lived his life devoted to God. The one and only. The Supreme. While he didn't believe in the supernatural beings such as poltergeists and vampires, he believed there was something more than self.

God. God was something more than self.

And his life revolved around God.

When the women tempted him, he resisted. When the devil tried to get him, he resisted.

He avoided temptation for God and Christ.

But all lives must come to an end.

Father Martin died from catching a disease while helping the sick.

And he moved on.

* * *

Get it? Something more than self? Thus, hunting supernatural. Hope you caught on:) 


	5. Chevy

**Dean's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This is the last one. One more chapter after this will be with Dean Winchester. Hope you enjoy!

**Dean's Past Lives: Chapter Five**

Dean was once a Chevy. A beautiful, sleek, black Chevy.

Brand spankin' new, she was bought by a great owner. A car couldn't ask for a better owner.

Her owner, Paul, treated her right. He never brought a girl in the backseat. Never took a corner too hard. Never did he do anything wrong. He did it all right. Like getting her cleaned weekly. Like checking her oil and rotating the tires.

Until that night he wrapped her around a tree. Paul was dead instantly, but it took a few more minutes for the Chevy to rest its soul.

But the Chevy moved on.

And became Dean Winchester.

* * *

Gotta admit: you wanted to roll your eyes, huh? Anyway, maybe this life sparked Dean's love of cars? Or how he treats the Impala? Hmm? 

Next and last one is Dean Winchester. Hope you're enjoying!


	6. Dean Winchester

**Dean's Past Lives**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Dean's Past Lives: Chapter Six**

After there was Zeus, after there was the Chevy and battered housewife, after there was the priest and Elvis, there was Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester was all the greats rolled into one.

Cocky and protective. Smart yet so dumb. A hunter and protector. Brother and son. "God's gift to women."

He was it all. Rolled into one.

And he wouldn't parish in the crossfire. No, he was too good for that. He would survive. He would survive until one day, his job was over.

And that's when he'd crossover. To his mother. To his father.

His job on Earth would be finished.

He did his good. He did everything he was meant to, then some.

And he was one of the brightest spirits. Spirits' souls are based on how bright they are. Dean's was so bright… it reminded you of the sun. Heck, it was so bright that even Death had trouble touching it to get it to move on.

But Dean knew which way to go. He was a good guy. He was ready.

Ready to depart this world, and join the next.

So Dean Winchester fulfilled his life's destiny and moved on to the other side.

* * *

Hope the ending wasn't too bad. Hope you liked!

Now to think of more ideas for Sammy…


End file.
